Big Brother: Fandom Edition
by crossovermania
Summary: This is a eight show crossover including Big Brother, SuperWhoLock (Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock), Once Upon a Time, Orange is the New Black, Pretty Little Liars, and Scandal. Five characters from the shows (not including Big Brother) are chosen to compete in the American Big Brother competition. The prize is their lives. Only one character from each show will live!


**A/N: Hey all! So this story is going to be a crossover between eight shows including Big Brother. The shows include: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time, Orange is the New Black, Pretty Little Liars, Scandal, Sherlock, and Supernatural. A mega crossover! With this being said, I know it's a slim chance that there will be more than one person who watches all these shows beside me, so I just want you to know that you don't have to watch all of these shows to be qualified to read this fic. As long as you watch at least two of these shows, you won't be lost. I'm not going to keep all characters from one fandom together just so you readers can get to know the characters from each show, even if you don't watch it. Maybe it will inspire you to watch the show, or if you don't feel like checking out the show, you can search up on the internet the character names you don't know if you'd like to get a visual of the characters! Enough of my babbling, let's get this story on the road!**

Music began to echo throughout the mansion. Bodies began to stir and make noises throughout rooms in the mansion. This wasn't an ordinary mansion, this was the American Big Brother mansion. Thirty five people occupied the house at least. There were seven people spread out across five rooms. Each room had a name on the door. Powerhouse, Justice, Mystic, Gold, and Sacrifice were the names that occupied the doors.

The music echoing throughout the house was none other than the "Good Morning" song from the movie "Singing in the Rain". In the room labeled "Powerhouse", a strange man with curly brown hair opened his eyes first. He slowly looked around the room until he noticed he wasn't at 221b Baker Street anymore. He remembered falling asleep in his bed after solving a case with his partner, John Watson. Yes, this strange man is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock sprung up from the bed he was sleeping on. He had no choice but to deduce his surroundings.

He saw six women and one man lying in twin beds beside his. He looked at the woman closest to him. She had blonde curly and frizzy hair, and she was wearing a white flowy dress. It resembled a moo moo. Sherlock deduced she was probably around her late forties or early fifties based off of the wrinkles on her face. He deduced that this woman wasn't very happy based off of unpronounced smile lines around her mouth and cheeks. He predicted that she was lonely based off of the lack of hygiene, or that must've been because of how long they might've been held captive for or sedated. Based off of how she was sleeping and stirring, Sherlock inferred that they were here at least more than twenty four hours.

The woman next to the frizzy haired woman had short, straight, black hair. She was wearing a rather dressy ensemble of a dress shirt and skirt that hugged her curves. She was also wearing a pair of pointy high heels. From the looks of her, she seemed to be some sort of politician. Based off of her frown on her face he deduced she wasn't very happy in her life as well. Her dark red lipstick was smudged. She either just recently kissed someone, or it was because of how long they had been held captive. Sherlock figured it was again, because they were being held captive. This woman looked like she was very vengeful based on her expression and the deduction that she was a politician. The politician began to stir and moan.

The woman next to the politician had short, straight, black hair as well, but she was of African descent. He deducted that she was African American based on the bridge of her mouth, which was wide open as she slept. American mouths have a flatter bridge based off of their accent, while British people have a more pointy bridge. This woman was dressed in a white pantsuit. She also looked like she could be a politician. This woman looked as though she was wrapped up in a political sex scandal based off of the way her moans dispersed from her mouth. She was either the woman having an affair, or the mistress. Sherlock's deduction was the mistress because of her age range being in the early to mid-thirties, and the red wine stain on her pantsuit. She seemed to have multiple partners based on the stain. The stain showed that this woman liked to have a good time once the doors were closed.

The next person next to the wine stain woman was a girl with short brown hair and an eclectic style of clothing. She seemed to be in late high school and had gone through some sort of trauma based on the way her eyelids were moving while she slept. She seemed to have been crying a lot before or during the time she got abducted because the skin around her eyelids were red and puffy. Also, her airways were somewhat constricted causing her to sniffle as she breathed in air through her nose. She seemed scared while she slept. She looked as though she was about to wake up from a nightmare soon.

The last woman in the room next to the unique high school girl was a tall woman with long black hair, glasses, a rose tattoo draped down her right arm, and she was wearing a brown prison uniform. She had a name tag that read "A. Vause" So this Vause girl was obviously a lesbian based off of how she seemed to maintain herself. Her eyebrows were highly arched to seem threatening, her underwear was slightly showing from her trousers, and judging by her name tag; she wouldn't be trying to impress men based on how she lives in a female correctional facility in Litchfield, New York.

The last person in the room was a man who looked like he was in his early thirties. He wore an open button downed flannel shirt with cheap jeans and work boots that were all scuffed up. He had short brown hair and seemed to be rough around the edges. It was quite obvious that he listened to classic rock music based off of the way he was lying on the bed, and that his favorite food was liquor based off of how he reeked of alcohol. He looked like he was a traveler or a con artist based off of how many I.D's were in his wallet which was sticking out of the pocket of his jeans.

Everyone began to stir as the music blared louder as a result of no one in the room getting up. The man was the first one to get up in the room other than Sherlock.

"What the hell?" the man said as he sat up and began to rub the back of his head.

"What's your name?" Sherlock asked.

"What's it to you?" The man asked.

"It's merely a question. Just figured I would get to know you since we are being held captive in this room, that's all." Sherlock said.

"Woah woah woah. Captive?" The man said squinting his eyes into a scowl.

"Yeah. I figured as such because the door is locked and when I fell asleep I was in my room and now I'm here. So kidnapping and locking all the exits is what I assume is part of being held captive. So I'm going to ask you again, what's your name?"

"Gene. Gene Simmons."

"The guitarist from the band KISS? Nice try. Here I'll introduce myself, I'm Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes? Yeah right. And you call me out for having a fake name."

"It's not fake. Why would it be?"

"Let me ask you this, Sherlock, if you really are Sherlock Holmes you must have already made a deduction of me, so what do you deduce?" The man asked walking up to Sherlock and scowling the same way he was before. He got so close to Sherlock that he could smell the gin on his breath.

"You're a thirty year old man who has suffered a lot of losses in your life, and you drink gin for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You listen to classic rock, don't have much money, but you have committed credit card fraud and have all different types of fake I.D.'s. You also travel a lot and you don't have a permanent home. You only have one person from your blood family and substitute close friends for your real family. Now what's your name?" Sherlock said quickly and all in one breathe.

"You… You really are Sherlock Holmes."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nice to meet ya, buddy. I'm a big fan. I'm Dean Winchester." Dean said shaking Sherlock's hand.

"What's going on?" Vause said as she woke up.

"We think we might have been abducted." Dean said.

"Who are you guys?" Vause asked.

"I'm Dean Winchester."

"And I'm Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you, A. Vause ."

"How did you know my…" Vause said looking down on her name tag, "oh okay. My first name is Alex. Alex Vause."

"Prisoner? I've been in jail once or twice before." Dean said chuckling a bit.

"What's happening and who the hell are you guys?" Politician lady said as she began to walk over to Alex, Dean, and Sherlock.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, and this is Alex Vause and Dean Winchester. We think that we are all being held captive."

"Captive? For what?" The politician said sternly.

"We don't know. What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Regina Mills."

"Nice to meet you, Regina." Alex said giving her a once over before smirking.

"Should we go wake up the others?" Regina suggested trying to change the subject after she noticed she was being checked out.

"Sure, I got wine stained politician." Sherlock said as the others glanced at each other wondering how he knew that.

"I guess I got frizzy-hair." Dean said.

"We can both get the little munchkin." Alex said smiling at Regina.

"Excuse me, Ms. Can you please wake up?" Sherlock asked the wine stained politician.

"Wh… Who are you?" She said as she opened her eyes.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and it seems that we are all trapped in a room together. What's your name?"

"Olivia. Olivia Pope." She said as she shot up.

"Hey frizzy mane, wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Except we don't actually have eggs and bacon for you, sorry." Dean said shaking the frizzy haired woman.

"What's happening? Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Long story short, we don't know why, but we are being held captive. I'm Dean Winchester and you are?"

"Professor River Song," she said as she got out of bed and held out her hand to Dean and smirked, "pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sweetie."

"Hey, wake up!" Alex said patting the young girl still sleeping.

"That's not how you wake someone up! Here let me try." Regina said pushing Alex to the side.

"Miss, it's time to wake up." Regina said in the girl's ear as she tugged away the sheets of the bed. Like magic the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Woah, where did you learn that?" Alex asked astonished.

"Well when you're a single mother, you get to be good at this stuff," Regina said as she smirked, "what's your name, honey?"

"Aria Montgomery. Where am I?"

"We don't know," Alex said, "but I'm Alex Vause nice to meet you, Aria."

"And I'm Regina Mills." Regina said as she held her hand out to Aria to help her out of bed.

"Is everyone up?" Sherlock shouted. Everyone nodded. "Good. Everyone sit down on the beds. Introduce yourselves to everyone in the room because these are the people you are going to have to get to know. We are our only hopes of getting out of this place alive. After we introduce ourselves to everyone in the room, we need to start figuring out things in common between all of us. Hopefully that will lead to why we are all here in the first place and a way out of here. So to lead the introductions, I'm Sherlock Holmes. I'm from London and I am a detective."

"I'm Dean Winchester. I'm from Kansas and I am a hunter."

"I'm Regina Mills. I'm from a small town in Maine where I'm the mayor there."

"I'm Aria Montgomery. I'm from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I'm currently a senior in High School looking into being a photography major."

"I'm Alex Vause. I'm currently living in Litchfield, New York where I am a prisoner."

"I'm Professor River Song. I'm from London, but I came to America to study Archaeology and that is what I am a professor of."

"I'm Olivia Pope. I live in Washington D.C where I am a political fixer."

"Hello everybody in Team Powerhouse! It's great to know you're already acquainted. You guys are ahead of the others!" A female voice blared on the speaker.

"Others? What others?" Aria asked.

"Oh just the people you know and love. They're four other people you each love and care about in this house. They are all in other alliances collaborating with each other."

"Alliances? For what?" Alex asked.

"You're all playing Big Brother, silly."

"What if we refuse to play?" Dean asked.

"Oh well then you are choosing to die and kill all of your alliance members as well."

"Do we get to see our loved ones?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, but just know that only one of you from each group of loved ones will survive."

"What if we collaborate with our loved ones to survive?" Regina asked.

"Well then it will be a sudden death and nobody will win the game, everyone will die. That won't be very fun will it? You'll be allowed to explore the rest of the house soon. Good luck, Alex, Aria, Dean, Olivia, Regina, River, and Sherlock A.K.A the Powerhouse Alliance!"

* * *

"Houseguests," called the mysterious voice that quite obviously belonged to a woman, "the doors to your rooms are now unlocked, meaning that you can leave your rooms, but you all have to meet in the living room. The living room is the huge room in the middle of the house with the huge couches and chairs. You may sit with your loved ones, but just know you cannot work with them for the whole entire game, unless said otherwise by me. You can also sit with your alliance if that's where you feel most comfortable. As you all know this is Big Brother, so we will talk about your first competition once everyone is in the living room."

The doors swung open automatically. People shuffled out of the rooms and down the black spiraled staircase. The house had a modern/contemporary feel, and looked nothing like a prison; even though the "houseguests" felt like they were prisoners. The only thing that made it look like a prison was the abundance of cameras.  
Sherlock was the first to sit down on the grey charcoaled couch. Alex sat on the same colored couch across from him. Aria sat on the other side of Alex's couch. River sat on the other end of Sherlock's couch. Regina and Olivia shared a couch, and Dean had his own couch. There were only five couches to their surprise.

"Sherlock, thank God you're here." Called a feminine voice that sounded oh so familiar to Sherlock. He turned around to see none other than…

"Irene Adler? What are you doing here?" Sherlock said eyeing her as she sat next to him.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?" She asked as she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"I would have to say the same thing as well. I would say nice to see you, but under these circumstances, I don't think it's that good to see you." Sherlock said as he felt awkward from their hand to hand contact. He could feel Irene's pulse racing.

"Sherlock!" called his partner, John Watson.

"John, you're here too! This must be just my loved ones."

"That's so not true." Mary Morstan stated as she sat next to John who was sitting on the other side of Sherlock.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm going to have some fun in this house." Called none other than Jim Moriarty as he looked at Sherlock.

"Of course, Moriarty is here." John winced.

"I don't know anyone else here, so I'm guessing I'm just going to have to sit with you guys." Jim said with a smirk as he sat on the other side of Irene.

* * *

"Aria!" Hanna Marin shouted.

"Oh no, if you're here that means…" Aria said.

"We're here." Said Spencer Hastings who was standing next to Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis.

"Sit." Aria commanded as Hanna shuffled next to her and the other girls filed in. Aria was happy that she wasn't alone in this game, but sad to see that she would have to play against her four best friends.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"What we have to: play the game." Spencer said.

"We can't just let four of us get roasted like pigs and then have the sole remaining person just watching. This game is seriously screwed up." Hanna said crossing her arms.

"What choice do we have, Hanna?" Alison said.

"If we all unite not only are we killing ourselves, but we're killing the innocent people around us all because of one thing that only us five had done." Spencer stated.

"I just want to let you guys know that I love you all, and I'm only playing this game for you and not just for me." Aria said.

"If I end up losing, I will cheer you all on, even if I'm cheering from Heaven." Emily said as she grabbed Alison and Spencer's hands. Spencer latched on to Hanna who then latched on to Aria. The girls just sat there in silence just holding hands for a while.

* * *

River smirked as she saw her one true love come up and sit next to her, The Doctor. "Hello Sweetie." She cooed.

"Melody Pond, how did I know you were going to be here?" The Doctor said as he smirked.

"Using my birth name, huh? Well, spoilers!" She sang as a sparkle formed in her eyes.

"River?" said a woman with a Scottish accent.

"Hello, mother." River said as she smiled.

"Amelia Pond, how nice to see you again." The Doctor said.

"It's not nice at all! Did you not notice we're playing Big Brother for our lives here?" Amy said being feisty.

"Amy, River, Doctor you're all here." Rory Williams said with a solemn face.

"Honey, you're here too? Damn it we're screwed." Amy said as she looked at her husband and then at the ground.

"Doctor, is that you?" A familiar British accent rang throughout the air.

"Clara Oswald, you're here as well." The Doctor said as she sat next to him and hugged him.

"Nice to see you again, Clara." River said with a wave.

"Oh my gosh! She sounds like that one girl who was helping us escape the Daleks." Amy said to Rory as she referred to their encounter with one of The Doctor's greatest enemies.

"Yeah she does, Oswin I believe her name was." Rory nodded.

"That's because this is her," The Doctor stated, "this is Clara 'Oswin' Oswald."

"I remember you guys, Amy and Rory, right?" Clara said as she pointed at them.

"Yes you got it right," River stated, "They're also my parents."

"What?" Clara said in misbelief. She looked at River who looked obviously older than both of her parents.

"It's a long story." Amy said as she tried to dismiss the long explanation that was bound to come from The Doctor if no one else answered.

"So what's the game plan here, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"I have no game plan, with you guys at least." The Doctor said.

"What? Come on, Doctor. It's not like you to give up so easily." Clara said.

"I know, but after I scanned the house, I realized that there is no possible way of getting out of this place." The Doctor said.

"Wait you have the Sonic Screwdriver?" Amy asked referring to one of The Doctor's various tools.

"No, they stripped me of all my tools as well as the TARDIS keys and the actual TARDIS," The Doctor said referring to his ship that he uses to travel through time and space, "I meant searching with my eyes."

"I agree with The Doctor on this one. It's inevitable." River said.

"I just want to say before this game officially starts that all of you have a special place in my life, and I'm sorry that all of you are going to die." The Doctor said smirking.

"Shut up." River said as she shoved him playfully.

"Okay, I'm being serious now. I don't care if I survive. I just want to let all of you know that one of you has to survive, and if it isn't me, but one of you, don't look back. The prize is your life and there is nothing more valuable than that." The Doctor said.

"But you are our lives, Doctor!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well you have to find a way to make it your own," The Doctor said, "I'm sorry this is the way it had to be."

* * *

"Regina!" Emma Swan exclaimed as she sat next to her.

"Emma, is Henry here?" Regina said referring to her adopted son, but Emma's biological son.

"I don't know, but I hope he isn't." Emma said tugging a strand of her long blonde hair and pushing it behind her ear.

"Emma!" Called Mary Margaret Blanchard, Emma's mom.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know!" Mary Margaret said as she began to cry.

"Please tell me David is at home with Henry." Regina said referring to Mary Margaret's husband and Emma's father.

"No, I'm not. I'm here." David Nolan said as he sat next to his wife and embraced her.

"Well, well, well, Dearies, look who we have here." Rumplestiltskin Gold said.

"Mr. Gold, if you're here and we are all here, then who is with Henry?" Emma said.

"I'm assuming either Belle, Hook, or Robin Hood." Mr. Gold said as he was referring to his wife, Emma's boyfriend, and Regina's boyfriend.

"Whoever wins this out of us five has to win this not only for themselves, but for Henry." Emma said.

"I don't know if I could compete against you guys." Mary Margaret said as she had tears strolling down her face.

"Mom, you have to promise me you will do this." Emma said grabbing her hands.

"Gold, why can't you poof us out of this place?" David said referring to Gold having magic.

"I've tried and it didn't work. We're obviously not in Storybrooke anymore." Mr. Gold said.

"Great." Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Guys, do we all agree that the survivor must survive for Henry?" Emma said trying to get everyone back on track.

"Of course, we wouldn't do that to him, Emma. We are all related to him and we all love him." David said.

"How about you, Gold?" Emma said.

"He is the only thing I have remotely close to family other than Belle. Of course I would try to be there for him." Said Gold, Henry's other Grandfather.

"Alright, this is for Henry." Emma said as she tried to reassure herself of the promise.

* * *

"Olivia!" screamed Jake Ballard.

"Jake, you're here!" Olivia said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"It's not good that I'm here, Olivia." Jake said.

"I know, it's just. I was afraid that I wouldn't see you again."

"Well, you probably won't." Jake said.

"Why are you being so pessimistic?" Olivia said as she pulled away from Jake and put her hands on his arms.

"Because no one will look for us. When we went missing last time, no one bothered looking for us."

"That's not true. Quinn looked for us."

"Well she's not going to this time." Jake said pointing behind Olivia at Quinn Perkins.

"Hey guys." Abby Whelan said who was with Quinn and Huck Finn. Abby sat next to Olivia. Quinn sat next to Abby and Huck next to Quinn.

"Abby, Quinn, Huck, so much for Pope and Associates finding us." Olivia said turning around and seeing her current and former employees.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." Huck said as his pupils dilated while he looked at the ground trying to avoid Olivia's disappointed glare.

"Huck, it's not your fault, but it's hard to imagine an ex B613 agent getting kidnapped. Actually make that three agents." Olivia said looking in between Quinn and Jake. B613 was a secret spy organization provided by the U.S Government.

"Olivia, you have to believe us we tried our best not to get kidnapped, but it happened." Quinn said.

"It's really fine, but we'll get out of here. We have leverage. The President isn't going to be very happy when he finds out that some looney person has The White House Press Secretary and his Mistress taken as hostages." Olivia said referring to Abby as the White House Press Secretary and to herself as the Mistress.

"But Olivia, my role can be easily replaced." Abby said.

"But mine can't." Olivia said defiantly.

"I think unbuckling the President's belt is the role of the First Lady." Jake said muttering to himself. Olivia heard him and glared at him.

"Really, Jake? You know that my relationship is much more than getting on my knees." Olivia barked back.

"Olivia, I didn't mean it like that. Look, we can't conspire, Olivia. It's not just our lives at stake if we do, it's also everyone in this room as well. I just think we need to think of the greater good here, Olivia." Jake said.

"I'm sorry, Olivia, but I'm going to have to agree with Jake." Huck said as his eyes were still diverted toward the ground.

"Yeah I am too." Said Quinn looking at Olivia with a look that tried to get Olivia to understand.

"What about you, Abby?" Olivia said giving her a hopeful glance.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." Abby said looking ashamed.

"I guess you guys are right." Olivia said looking defeated.

* * *

"Alex." Piper Chapman said.

"Piper, you're here. Shit." Alex said upset that her girlfriend was there with her.

"I know, this honestly freaking sucks." Piper said sitting next to her girlfriend as she massaged her temples.

"I mean how did this person even manage to kidnap us? From PRISON!" Alex said dumbfounded.

"I have no idea, but this person is someone we obviously cannot mess with because if we try to, we will easily fail and probably get killed in the process." Piper said.

"Hey babe." Said Larry Bloom to his fiancée, Piper.

"Larry, you're here?" Piper said equally as surprised when she saw Alex.

"Apparently. Hi Alex." Larry said glaring at Alex. Larry was aware that Piper was cheating on him with her ex-girlfriend, Alex.

"Hi Larry." Alex said as she smirked.

"Alex, Piper, and fiancé of Piper. Wow this is one sick love triangle." Said Galina Reznikov, otherwise known as Red. Her thick Russian accent thickening the air around them.

"Hey Red." Alex said to the fellow prisoner.

"Red, this is Larry. Larry, this is Red." Piper said introducing the two.

"How do you do?" Red said to Larry.

"Not so good." Larry said putting on a fake smile.

"Well under these circumstances it's understandable." Red said as she nodded her head.

"Hello Red." Called another voice that belonged to Yvonne Parker. Another prisoner that went by the name of Vee.

"Hello Vee." Red said as she scowled at Vee.

"Hi Vee." Alex and Piper said in unison and exchanged a look afterwards.

"Hello Alex, and Piper, who's your friend?"

"This is my fiancé, Larry. Larry, this is Vee."

"Nice to meet you, Vee." Larry said giving a friendly wave

"And you as well, Larry." Vee said giving her signature smile.

"So, are we going to plan a way out of here?" Larry asked.

"Honey, isn't the answer quite simple? We aren't. If these crazed lunatics were able to kidnap four prisoners, they are a force we cannot even risk to reckon with." Piper said.

"Piper is right." Alex said.

The rest of the group just stayed silent.

* * *

"Dean." Said Sam Winchester, Dean's brother.

"Sammy, thank God you're here! I thought I was going to have to do this by myself!" Dean said as he hugged his brother.

"We have to think of how we are going to get out of here." Sam said sitting down next to his brother and whispering softly.

"I know, but who else is here with us?"

"I am." Said Castiel.

"Cas, can you get us out of here?" Sam said assuming he would since he is an Angel of the Lord.

"I'm afraid not. It seems that they have made a Holy Fire around this place."

"As well as a Devil's Trap." Crowley said.

"Great. The King of Hell is here as well!" Dean said slapping his thigh.

"As is his mother. Hello Fergus." Rowena said.

"Hello mother." Crowley said with a scowl.

"Rowena, can you get us out of here?" Sam asked.

"Afraid not. They must have a hex bag somewhere." Rowena said.

"So, we just have to find the Hex Bag?" Dean asked.

"Not necessarily because maybe they put iron on you, Rowena." Sam said from experience.

Rowena began to search and she suddenly found and Iron chain around her thigh, "Oh great."

"So what are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"We have to play along." Sam said.

"What?" Dean said.

"Obviously these people are way too powerful. We just have to give it some time." Sam said.

"No way. We have to fight. That's what Winchesters do!" Dean exclaimed.

"We can't just go in all guns blazing, Dean. We have to give it time to do some research." Sam said.

"Sam is right, Dean." Castiel said.

"Moose is right like always." Crowley said rolling his eyes.

"Alright a couple of days, but after that we all need to work together to see what we find. That means you too, Rowena." Dean said.

"You think I wouldn't? I want to get out of this dump more than you do." Rowena said with her thick Scottish accent.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Castiel said.

* * *

"Houseguests," the ominous female voice called over the intercom again, "it is time for a couple of announcements and an explanation of your first challenge. So we have told you all that you aren't allowed to work with your loved ones, but you are allowed to work with people in this game. The people you are allowed to work with in this game are the people who shared a room with you. In fact, only one of these groups, or alliances as we like to call them here, will be able to walk out with the ultimate prize: their lives. Each alliance consists of seven people. So in the end only seven people will get to live. Here are the alliances. The first alliance is called Powerhouse. This alliance consists of Alex Vause, Aria Montgomery, Dean Winchester, Olivia Pope, Regina Mills, River Song, and Sherlock Holmes. The next alliance is called Justice. The members of this alliance are Abby Whelan, Clara Oswald, Emma Swan, Galina Reznikov, John Watson, Sam Winchester, and Spencer Hastings. The next alliance is called Mystic. This alliance includes Alison DiLaurentis, Crowley, Huck Finn, Jim Moriarty, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Rory Williams, and Yvonne Parker. The next alliance is Gold. This alliance entails Amelia Pond, Emily Fields, Mary Morstan, Piper Chapman, Quinn Perkins, Rowena, and Rumplestiltskin Gold. The last alliance is called Sacrifice. This has Castiel, David Nolan, Hanna Marin, Irene Adler, Jake Ballard, Larry Bloom, and The Doctor. Great! Now that you guys know who are working together go sit with your alliances! I'll wait a moment."

Everyone exchanged longing glances towards their loved ones and started to scatter around the room until each alliance was sat together.

"Great! So now to reveal the first challenge. Well, it's not really a challenge as it is more of a competition. This competition is called an HOH competition, or a Head of Household competition. A Head of Household competition works like this. Everyone competes as individuals in this competition. It can be a physical or a mental competition. By the end of the competition, we will crown the first and second place winners as Heads of Households. As a Head of Household, you get to share a luxury suite, but trust me, it has more perks. You get to control the house in more ways than one. I will tell you more about the HOH duties after we have elected the two HOH's. But right now, I need all of you to head out to the backyard to begin the competition. See you all in a jiff!" the voice rang throughout the air.

The houseguests looked around in silence as they began to file out into the 'backyard'. The backyard was just another room, but it was bigger than all the other rooms. It had fake grass and hot lights to mimic the sun. The backyard had a set like a movie premiere. There were seven shelves sticking out of the movie premiere set.

"Alright houseguests. This competition is called 'Rotten Tomatoes'. In this competition we will have five people go at a time. Then once we get to final round we will have the final seven battle for the HOH spots. But the objective of this competition is to stand on the platforms and be the first one to catch five tomatoes being thrown at you. While this is happening, the platform will be moving. So if you fall off your platform, you will be disqualified. Also, if someone beats you to getting all five tomatoes, you are disqualified. That is all. I hope you all understood because it will not be repeated again. The first five to compete are Amelia Pond, Clara Oswald, River Song, Rory Williams, and The Doctor.

All five of them looked at each other knowing that only one of them would advance to HOH. They figured they wouldn't let two people from the same group of loved ones be the Heads of Household. The all got on the platforms in the order they were called.

"On your mark, get set, go!" called the mysterious lady.

The tomatoes began to rapidly fire like at a baseball cage. All of them began to dodge them left and right. Rory was the first one to catch a tomato. He put it in the container right next to the platform.

"Rory is currently in the lead with one tomato." The lady called.

The Doctor was the next one to catch a tomato. A second later, River caught a tomato as well.

"River, Rory, and The Doctor all tied with one tomato. Amelia and Clara tied with none." The lady updated.

The Doctor caught his second and third simultaneously. As soon as that happened, the platforms began to move towards the wall. Rory had caught his second, but then immediately fell off the platform as soon as it started to move.

"Rory is disqualified. The Doctor is currently in the lead with three tomatoes. River is in second with one. Amelia and Clara are still tied for third with none."

A minute later Clara caught her first tomato.

"The Doctor in the lead with three. Clara and River tied for second with one. Amelia in last with none."

River caught her second tomato, and Amy caught her first soon after. A minute after, River caught her third. Then within seconds, she caught her forth. Amy caught her second after that as well.

"River in the lead with four. The Doctor in second with three. Amelia in third with two. Clara in last with one."

The platforms began to move inward again, and that cost Clara the game.

"Clara is disqualified." The voice rang.

The platforms jolted and started to grow and point downward. This was Amy's undoing.

"Amelia is disqualified. This leaves River and The Doctor."

The Doctor caught two at a time again, making him the winner.

"Congratulations, Doctor! You are moving on to the next round. River, you are disqualified."

"I know, I know," River said, "good luck, Sweetie." River said to The Doctor and winked.

"The next five contestants are David Nolan, Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Regina Mills, and Rumplestiltskin Gold." The lady said.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

The tomatoes began to rapidly fire again as they did before.

"David in the lead with three. Mary Margaret in second with two followed by Emma with one. Regina and Rumplestiltskin tied for last with none."

The platforms began to move inwards causing Rumplestiltskin to fall.

"Rumplestiltskin, you are disqualified. David still in the lead with four. Emma in second with three. Mary Margaret in third with two. Regina in last with one."

Finally, Mary Margaret slipped after the platform started to go downwards. Regina followed seconds later.

"Mary Margaret and Regina, you are disqualified. It's down to David and Emma."

Emma caught another one and a second later caught her fifth one.

"Emma, you are advancing to the next round! David, you are disqualified. The next five up are Alex Vause, Galina Reznikov, Larry Bloom, Piper Chapman, and Yvonne Parker."

After five minutes of tomato throwing and catching, Red was the first one to be disqualified, but was followed by Vee seconds later.

"Alex in first with three. Larry in second with two. Piper in last with one."

The platforms began to shift downward and Larry and Piper got knocked down at the same time.

"Alex, you are moving on to the next round. Larry and Piper, you are disqualified. Next five are Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings."

Aria was the first one to get out after the platforms began to decrease in size. Hanna followed soon after.

"Emily in first with four followed by Spencer with three and Alison with two."

After five more minutes the female voice rang out, "Emily, you are advancing to the next round. Alison and Spencer, you are disqualified. Next five are Abby Whelan, Huck Finn, Jake Ballard, Olivia Pope, and Quinn Perkins."

"Abby, you are disqualified."

"Olivia, you are disqualified."

"Quinn, you are disqualified."

"Huck, you are advancing to the next round. Jake you are disqualified. Next five are Irene Adler, Jim Moriarty, John Watson, Mary Morstan, and Sherlock Holmes."

"Irene, you are disqualified."

"John, you are disqualified."

"Mary, you are disqualified."

"Sherlock, you are advancing to the next round. Jim, you are disqualified. The last five are Castiel, Crowley, Dean Winchester, Rowena, and Sam Winchester."

"Rowena, you are disqualified."

"Crowley, you are disqualified."

"Castiel, you are disqualified."

"Dean, you are advancing to the next round. Sam, you are disqualified. I need Alex, Dean, Emily, Emma, Huck, Sherlock, and The Doctor to go up. Whoever comes in first and second this round, will become the two Heads of Households."

It was easy at first. Everyone quickly got one. The Doctor began to climb up the totem pole, as well as Sherlock. The Doctor had four and Sherlock three. As soon as the competition began to get easier, tomato sauce fell from the top of the ceiling covering the competitors.

This caused Alex, Dean, Emily, Emma, and Huck to fall and be disqualified.

"Congratulations to Sherlock, and The Doctor for being the first HOH's! Now here is the full task of the HOH. So you guys get to share a luxurious sweet, but you also get to decide who gets put up for eviction. Sherlock has to choose one alliance and The Doctor chooses another, and these alliances face off in a competition called the Battle of the Block. Sherlock's alliance choice and The Doctor's choice face off, and whichever alliance wins is safe for that week. Not only are they safe, but they dethrone the HOH who nominated them making the dethroned HOH's alliance become a replacement nominee. We will give Sherlock and The Doctor a few days to pick their alliances and for everyone to get to know each other. So long!" The lady's voice rang in a very happy way.

The backyard began to fill with noise. Everyone began to protest and yell and some even cried. People cursed at the cameras and threatened the people holding them hostage. Suddenly, Sherlock and The Doctor had regretted winning the competition.

Which alliances will Sherlock and The Doctor put up for the Battle of the Block competition? Find out next week on Big Brother!

 **A/N: So that was the first installment of Big Brother: Fandom edition! I hope you enjoyed it and decide to come back for the next chapter! Please leave your predictions and constructive criticism in the review section!**


End file.
